Please, Babe?
by JMolover13
Summary: Emma wants to go to Disney World. She gets Henry to agree to plot against Regina to say 'yes' to the trip; fun and fluff ensues.


**Anonymous asked you: Swan Queen: Post-curse, Regina can leave the town. Henri and Emma want to go to Disney world. Bonus if they go in the Hollywood tower and Regina is scared. Sorry for my bad english :/.**

**AN: Your English isn't bad at all, Anon! I hope you enjoy!**

Emma was looking all over the Disney World website. Her entire childhood the only thing she ever wanted to do was go there, but that was never a possibility seeing most of the time she didn't even know if she was going to be in the same place two nights in a row.

Well, now that the curse was broken and they had discovered that the fairytale characters could in fact leave town, Emma was determined to go. She left the station at three to pick up her son from school—something Henry didn't really need done anymore seeing that he was at an appropriate age to walk himself to and from school, but she needed to get him on her side.

"Hey Henry!" She called out to him once she saw him.

"Mom?" He looked at her confused, "What's going on?"

"I got something I wanna talk to you about, come on." She took him by the shoulders and started leading him away from the school.

Once they got back to the station and she showed him all the different tabs of the website she'd pulled up with all the parks, the resort she wanted to stay at, and all the pictures she could find; in response he only stared at his blonde mother with a blank expression.

He pursed his lips and crossed his arms, much like the woman before him would do. He looked at her with narrowed eyes, "So… let me get this straight. You want to go to Disney World?" he watched his mother nod, "For a week and a half?" he watched her nod again and he tried to keep the grin off his face, "And you want to stay in either a 'Finding Nemo' or 'Lion King' family suite at the Art of Animation resort?" Another nod came from his mom, "And you want me to ask mom and pretend I have the huge plan?"

"If you don't mind… I mean… She says no to me all the time, but when was the last time she said no to you?"

"This morning when I asked to stay home from school…" The young teen deadpanned.

"Well, kid! When you want to stay home and work on your magic without your mom or myself, then yeah… We're gonna say 'no'."

"Then I'm gonna say 'no'." He said just to spite her.

Emma's face turned childlike and sad, "But… I wanna go to Disney World…"

This only made Henry laugh and put his hands on his mother's shoulders, "Alright, mom… I'll tell mom I want to go to Disney World. As long as you do too."

Emma's face scrunched and she thought about what Regina would say after she told her.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Wow, _Henry_, I'm really surprised that _you_ have planned this entire trip all. by. yourself." Regina said as she looked directly at her wife. Then, after getting a bit lip and a quick look away, she started looking over the scrapbook of printed off pages of information, pictures, maps, and even a pop-up picture of the three of them in a Lion King room.

"Well, you know me, mom… I love Disney." He shrugged.

Regina gave him a skeptical look before looking at her wife once more, "Yes _Henry,_ you do indeed, _love_ Disney. Now, remind me, which is your favorite movie?"

Henry pursed his lips, "Uh.. The Lion King… That's why I put us in that room on the pop-up page…"

"Right… And what is the meerkat's name in that one?"

Henry looked to his blonde mother who was both signing it out and trying to mouth it. He scrunched his face, not understanding her at all, he decided to wing it, "Pumbaa."

"NO!" Emma stood up and threw her hands in the air, "Timon! Pumbaa's the warthog!"

"Sorry!" He put his hands up in surrender.

"Henry, would you give your mother and me some privacy?" Regina was still looking at her blonde counterpart.

"Sure, mom. Oh, and I still do really want to go… there's tons of rides and stuff." He said before looking at his blonde mother as well to find himself on the receiving end of a glare, "Hey, if you had just told mom about it a week ago and not made me do this, then it wouldn't have happened." He grinned before walking out.

Emma turned to the brown eyes of her wife, "Please, Babe?" Her face was sad and childlike, the puppy face she used on everyone to get what she wanted.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to hear that a lot until after I agree, and then throughout the entire vacation?"

"Because you have a lack of thrill inside you and you won't want to go on any of the rides that the kid and I want, and now that you know that I want this, I'm just going to ask until you finally agree… But… if you say 'yes' now and you say 'yes' to everything that Henry and I want to do, then you won't hear those words, but you will get a ginormous thank you…" She gave her wife dirty eyes and looked the woman up and down.

"What if I really, really don't want to go on a ride?"

"Then you have to give me a legit reason. And you can't say you're afraid because you're a God damn fairytale character with magical powers, a few theme park rides are not going to affect you."

Regina sighed through her nose and gave the blonde tight, pursed lips, "And just why do you want to go so bad?"

"Because…" She looked down.

"That's not an acceptable answer." Regina took Emma's cheeks and pulled her face up so she could see the green eyes she loved so much. Once locked with her brown, she knew her wife wouldn't turn away and she slid her hands down and around her waist to hug her.

Emma sighed, "You didn't grow up here and the 28 years you were here and time was frozen, you didn't have any reason to watch or even know what Disney was… But I grew up here and the 28 years that time was frozen for you, it wasn't for me. I had a hard life. I didn't pray for a good family, I didn't want to go to college, I knew better. The only thing I did want was to go to Disney World or Disney Land and ride the rides that I always heard the other kids talking about when they got home from summer, spring or even fall vacation… And after I got knocked up, I grew up and realized that I had to start providing for myself and maybe someday if I do have a family then we'd go…" She looked at Regina, "And now I have a family. And I want to go to Disney World."

Regina sighed, "Fine… only because you're so adorable and vulnerable when you open up." She kissed her wife.

Emma grinned in the kiss, "We're going to Disney World?" Regina nodded, "Yay!"

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Oh my God! Check it out!" Emma ran into the greenified room after the bellhop left and looked around at everything, "Look! We got the leaf chairs!" She ran around to the bathroom, "OOOOH! The tile! It's the sunrise!" She then started singing as she stepped into the tub, "Nants ingonyama bagithi baba, sithi uhhmm ingonyama." Regina and Henry looked at each other as if they had accidentally unleashed the kracken. Emma hadn't noticed, she only busted louder as she stood in the tub touching the tiles, "Nants ingonyama bagithi baba, sithi uhhmm ingonyama."

"OKAY!" Regina clapped her hands as she walked into the bathroom. She had a pleasant smile on her face and reached out to Emma, "I think that's enough singing, my love." She said as she helped the blonde out of the tub.

"Oh… Okay." She skipped over and jumped on the queen-sized bed in the separate room and sprawled out.

Regina followed her and crossed her arms as she leaned against the doorframe, "Are you not going to help unpack?"

Emma grinned and shook her head, "I'll stay here and watch." She pointed to the hangers and rack on the wall next to the door, "I'll have a perfect view." She winked.

Regina was unimpressed, "You are going to unpack your own things." She pushed from the doorframe and walked back to get their suitcase.

"But we only have the one suitcase!"

The brunette set the suitcase on the stand and unzipped it with force, "I'm only going to unpack _my_ things."

Emma grinned and rose off the bed, "I'll help…" she conceded. She grinned when Regina bent down and chose this moment to grab her hips and bring the woman's delightful ass to her front. Regina stood stalk straight at the contact and dropped the shirt in her hand. This only egged Emma on and she kissed her wife's neck, "I can be a good helper…" She continued to suck on that spot that made Regina melt and grinned when the brunette's head lolled back.

"Gross! Moms! The bathroom is right there! Shut the door if you're gonna make out." Henry had gone in the bathroom to put his overnight bag on the sink.

"Hey! I will make out with your mother anywhere I damn well please!" Emma gave him a sassy look.

Regina hit Emma's hand and looked at their son, "I'm sorry Henry, we'll keep our making out to a minimum." She promised.

Eventually they all got unpacked and decided to tour Disney's Boardwalk and lounge around. They also got back to the hotel in time to enjoy the movie under the stars… it just so happened to be The Lion King.

~0~0~0~0~0~

The next morning, Emma woke up early—this entire vacation was going to be one giant Christmas. She ran into the main room and patted her son's back, "Wake up!" She whispered.

"What? Why?"

"Because! We gotta get up. Get going!"

"Mom!" Henry looked at the clock in he room, "It's six in the morning! Didn't we decide that we were going to a water park today? It's not even open." He rolled back over.

"Well… Get up anyways, make Momma happy!"

"Mom! Leave me alone!"

"Darling?" Regina woke up as soon as her wife bounced out of bed. "Could you come in here please?"

"Thanks, mom!" He called to his brunette mother.

"You are such a party pooper!" Emma said to the boy, then as she sashayed back into the bedroom, she sang, "Every party has a pooper that's why we invited you." Before shutting the door. She turned to her wife and grinned, "You rang?"

"Come here, my love." Regina smiled through a yawn, and held out her arms reaching for the blonde.

Emma skipped over and hopped on the bed then into her wife's hold, "What?" She asked again.

Regina took this opportunity to roll them over and pin the blonde down, "Go back to sleep for a few hours." She yawned again and refused to move off the other woman.

"Babe! Let me out! I wanna go and do!"

"The parks aren't ready for you to go and do, darling." Regina kissed Emma's neck as she cuddled into the woman more.

"But I wanna!"

"Go back to sleep."

"Make me."

Regina stiffened immediately. It took a moment before she picked her head up, "No." Her voice was small, but hard.

Emma swallowed the sudden thickness in her throat, "I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean… I didn't mean to…"

"I know." The brunette began to ease out of her stiffened state and Emma's hands going up and down her back helped a lot.

"I'll go back to sleep." The blonde sighed as she hugged her wife close, "I love you."

"I love you too, my darling." Regina moved off to Emma's side and there they fell back asleep until nine—Emma actually woke up at seven then eight, then eight-fifteen, then eight-thirty, then eight forty-five, but she stayed in bed.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Their days started out like this everyday, except Emma never told Regina to 'make her' after that first morning. They first went to Typhoon Lagoon, then they went to the Magic Kingdom, then to Blizzard Beach, then the Animal Kingdom—Emma wanted to get the four parks that they were going to be in the sun all the time out of the way first so their inevitable sunburns could settle in. And she knew that by the end of the trip they would all be tired. On the fifth day they went to Epcot and on the sixth to the Hollywood Studios.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"OHHHHHOOO!" Emma grinned when she realized what ride was at this park, "The Tower of Terror!" She pointed to the star on the map, "Let's do that first and last!" She grabbed her wife's hand, knowing she would not willingly walk to yet _another_ theme park ride, "Babe this one is fun. See, first, you tour the haunted hotel and then you get in the elevator and it shoots you up then you freefall!"

Regina was unimpressed, "You know how well I did with the freefall rides before."

"But, this one's so much for fun! You'll like it, I promise!" She immediately looked sad and childlike—the puppy eyes out at full force, "Please, Babe?"

"Mom, you made her say please and give you the puppy dog pout…" Henry chuckled at her reaction.

This made Regina purse her lips, "Fine." She let her wife and son lead her towards the tower that would surely be her terror.

As soon as they got through the 'vines' in the entryway garden and entered the tower, Regina had a death grip on her wife's hand.

"Ow! Damn, Babe, what the hell?" She turned to Regina and looked at her. After getting a good look and surmising that there was absolutely nothing physically wrong, she started laughing, "Oh my God… Oh Honey…" She leaned in and kissed the woman's cheek, "Are you scared?"

Regina looked at her, "You know how I feel about the dead and ghosts and ghost stories and anything related."

Emma tilted her head and grinned, "It's all fake, lady love, I promise. This entire story was written by the guy that made The Twilight Zone… besides the story takes place in Hollywood and we're not even in California, alright?"

Regina nodded, but didn't let go or even loosen her grip. Even after they heard the introduction from Rob Sterling and toured down the passageway to the elevator, the grip was still deadly. Henry was taken aback by how scared his mother was, but he summed it up to her being from a different realm… He knew he was going to ask about it later though.

Emma grinned and pecked her cheek then her lips then her nose before pulling away, "Nothing's going to happen to you. Everything is fake, it's holographs, it's not real." She ensured once more before they actually stepped onto the service elevator, where the real fun was going to happen.

Regina screamed more on that ride than she had at any of the other parks. By the end of the day she flat out refused to go back and she didn't want them to go on it either because she would worry that the ghosts got them. Emma was surprisingly okay with not getting to ride her favorite ride again; she was all too happy to hug on her wife the entire way back to their hotel room, ensuring her with Henry's help that no ghosts were out to get them.

She was excited to find that they were back in time for the movie under the stars again; this time it was The Little Mermaid. Regina had pulled her wife close to tell her all the things wrong with the film, like Ursula was actually gorgeous and that was why she was so obsessed with body language and looks… She was exceptionally vein. And Prince Eric was actually Prince_ss_ Eric_ka_… not a lot else needed to be said after that one.

~0~0~0~0~0~

The remainder of their trip they went to Downtown Disney, the Disney Boardwalk, back to both Epcot and the Hollywood Studios, and then just a day by the biggest pool at the resort. Henry spent most of that day inside watching television. He had gotten extremely burnt and looked like a lobster—he had refused to put on sunscreen when his mothers asked if he needed any… he didn't think it would lead to being a tomato, but he was wrong. He did join his mothers for the last movie under the stars, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.

Regina huffed throughout and Emma had to threaten to potato sack her and bring her back to the hotel room before the woman shut up and stewed for the rest of the film.

Emma was taking a shower, getting the chlorine and the sunscreen off her body when her wife poofed in completely interrupting her Emma time… She liked to call it that because she liked to sing 'Pocket Full of Sunshine' Emma-Stone-style. Regina didn't care; she was mad and pacing the bathroom from door to tub, "I didn't just run up a cliff and fall off! And even if I did I wouldn't be able to _die_ from it! I'm a damned _witch_! I can just poof somewhere else!"

Emma stuck her shampooey, mohawked head from behind the shower curtain, "Did you poof in here?"

"Emma!" She needed her wife to console her and calm her down before she hunted down Disney's grave and did something she'd regret.

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Henry…"

"Would think that we're doing the hibbity dibbity?"

"He thinks any time we are in closed quarters that's what's happening."

Emma knit her brows, "Why?"

Regina raised hers, "Because any time we're in closed quarters that's what happens…"

The blonde gave the brunette a cocky, flirty, half grin before stepping back in the shower, "Wanna join me while you're in here?"

"No! I want you to tell me why I died!"

"Because you're the evil queen… In this world evil dies in films because we can't seem to escape it in real life. In real life we have children and families without homes, we have mass murders, serial killers, cults, rape, death and most importantly bad things happen to good people that don't deserve the bad things that happen."

"Like falling in love with the evil queen that didn't actually die."

The blonde, now with hair filled with conditioner poked her head back out, "Come here." Regina shook her head and Emma gave her a look, "Woman, get your stunning little ass over here." This made the brunette listen, "I didn't fall in love with the evil queen." She said as she put a wet hand against her wife's cheek, "I fell in love with Regina. I fell in love with you despite your evil record, and I know, just like you know, that you are not evil. You were given a bad hand and played the game the only way you could."

"I've killed lots of people, Emma." She whispered.

"You've also been through hell and have been tortured—literally tortured. And now you're in therapy, and we're in therapy because we are both rather fucked up, and you're married to me, the white knight and I've redeemed you of everything you've done and we're going to spend the rest of our lives together and we're going to come here a lot more even when Henry goes to college, and you are not going to be the evil queen that was supposed to die. You are going to be the woman I love, use lots and lots of run-on sentences with, and the one villain that has ever been able to absolve themselves completely." She took a quick breath, "Alright?"

Regina smiled and nodded, "Alright."

"Okay… now, if you'll excuse me, it's Emma Time and I was trying to give myself the best concert ever…" The blonde whipped the Timon and Pumbaa curtain closed.

Regina opened the curtain a little. Before Emma could question her, she kissed her wife, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Oh Emma! I knew you all were back, but I didn't expect to see you this morning!" Snow said as Emma, Regina and Henry walked into the diner for breakfast.

"Yeah, well, none of us felt like making breakfast, so…" She shrugged and hugged her mother.

Snow proceeded to hug the other two, but stopped on her grandson and took in his reddened state, "Oh Henry…"

Henry just nodded, "I know Grandma…"

"What happened?"

"He kept telling us he had just put on sunscreen for an entire day. 'He didn't think he'd get that red'." Regina shook her head.

"Well…" Snow tried to make light, "Now you know!"

"For sure!" Henry nodded.

"Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah we did!" Emma was already getting to her pictures on her phone. She'd e-mailed herself all the pictures everyone took so she could show EVERYTHING.

Emma, Regina and Henry sat with Snow and Charming as Emma went through all the pictures. Eventually Ruby, Granny and Grumpy joined to see as well.

"Oh my God! This one is right before we got on the elevator at the Tower of Terror…"

"That's enough of that picture." Regina tried to slide to the next one on the screen.

"No it's not." Henry smiled into his mug of cocoa.

"Yes, Henry, it is." Regina gave her son a look.

"Oh, now we have to see…" Snow and Ruby said at the same time.

"Okay, so—"

"No. Darling, come on." Regina gave her wife a look.

Emma gave her the puppy eyes and the sad face, "Please, Babe?"

This only made Regina sigh and bury her face in her mug so she would have to look at people as they found out she was scared of ghosts and the idea of haunted houses.

Emma grinned and took her wife's hand before telling everyone everything that happened.


End file.
